Child's Play 3
Child's Play 3 is a 1991 horror film. It is the sequel to 1990's Child's Play 2 and is the third installment in the Child's Play series with Brad Dourif returning as the voice of Chucky. The film became notorious in the United Kingdom when it was suggested it might have inspired the real-life murder of British child James Bulger, a suggestion rejected by officers investigating the case. Plot Eight years after the events of the second film, Play Pals (Good Guys) has recovered from bad publicity arising from Chucky's murder spree. The company releases a new line of Good Guy dolls and recycles Chucky's remains. However, the soul of serial killer Charles Lee Ray still inhabits the remains, and Chucky is soon revived in a new doll body. At a company meeting, one of the members of the board questions whether releasing the Good Guy dolls in stores might cause problems for children; however, Mr. Sullivan tells them that Andy was merely a disturbed child. Chucky is unwittingly given to Play Pals' CEO Mr. Sullivan, whom Chucky tortures and kills using various instruments. Chucky then uses computer records to locate Andy Barclay (Justin Whalin). Still troubled by his past encounters with Chucky, 16-year-old Andy has been sent to Kent Military School. Colonel Cochran (Dakin Matthews), the school's commandant, begrudgingly enrolls Andy, but advises him to forget his "fantasies" about the doll. Inside the school, Andy befriends cadets Harold Aubrey Whitehurst (Dean Jacobson), Ronald Tyler (Jeremy Sylvers), and Kristin DeSilva (Perrey Reeves), for whom he develops romantic feelings. He also meets Brett C. Shelton (Travis Fine), the leader of the cadet corps who routinely bullies subordinates. When Tyler is tasked with delivering a package to Andy, he accidentally drops the package and tears the wrapping, revealing its contents as a Good Guy doll. Excited, the young cadet takes the new toy to the cellar and unwraps it. Once freed, Chucky scolds Tyler for opening the package he was supposed to give to Andy, but realizing he has a new body, he decides that Tyler will be his vessel of possession instead. Just as Chucky is about to possess him, they are interrupted by Cochran, who confiscates the doll from Tyler. Cochran throws Chucky into a garbage truck, but Chucky escapes by yelling for help, luring the driver into the truck's compactor and crushing him. The garbage man's murder upsets Andy, who senses it may be the work of Charles Lee Ray. That night, Chucky attacks Andy in his room and reveals his plot to possess Tyler. Andy tries to retaliate, but Shelton comes in and takes the doll from him. Andy tries to get the doll back by sneaking into Shelton's room, but Shelton catches him in the act. Upon realizing the doll has vanished, Shelton suspects it stolen and forces all the cadets to do exercises in the courtyard as punishment. Andy attempts to warn Tyler about Chucky, but is initially unheeded. At one point, Chucky lures Tyler into playing hide-and-seek in Cochran's office, where he attempts to possess the boy again. However, they are interrupted by DeSilva, who snuck into Cochran's office to find Andy's dossier, and, moments later, Cochran himself. Cochran is startled by a knife-wielding Chucky, who attempts to scare him off. The resulting shock causes Cochran to suffer a fatal heart attack. The next morning, Andy tries to warn Tyler about Chucky but he still refuses to believe him. After breakfast, Chucky murders Sgt. Botnick, the military Barber with a barber blade and Whitehurst witnesses Chucky alive. Despite Cochran's death, Shelton declares that the school's annual war games will proceed as planned. However, Chucky secretly replaces the paint bullets of the red team with live ammunition. When the simulation begins, Chucky accosts Tyler, then threatens the boy when he refuses to take part in the possession ritual. Tyler stabs Chucky with a pocket knife and flees, trying to find Andy. Chucky then attacks DeSilva and holds her hostage, attempting to lure the teams into fighting each other to save her. Chucky forces Andy to exchange DeSilva for Tyler. Suddenly, the red team descends upon the area and obliviously opens fire with their live rounds. Shelton is killed in the crossfire. Amidst the chaos, Tyler makes a quick getaway, but before giving chase, Chucky tosses a live grenade at the quarreling cadets. Recognizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely smothers the grenade with his body and sacrifices himself to save the others. With no time to mourn his friend, Andy heads off in pursuit of Chucky, with DeSilva close behind. Eventually the chase leads the group into a haunted house at a nearby carnival. Tyler runs to the security guard for help, but Chucky appears and kills the guard. In the ensuing melee, Chucky shoots DeSilva in the leg, leaving Andy to fight Chucky alone, but not before he applies a tourniquet to DeSilva. When Tyler is inadvertently knocked out, Chucky seizes the opportunity to possess him, but Andy intervenes, shooting him several times. Enraged, Chucky attempts to strangle Andy, but Andy uses Tyler's knife to cut off Chucky's hand, dropping him into a giant fan which slices him to pieces. Afterwards, Andy is taken away by the police for questioning, but assures DeSilva that he will be okay, as he's "dealt with them before". As the police car drives away, DeSilva is taken to the nearby hospital and Tyler's fate is never revealed. At the end of the movie, a janitor walks around the park cleaning up the place while all the rides are shutting down. He then walks towards the haunted house, where Chucky was killed. Cast *Justin Whalin as Andy Barclay *Perrey Reeves as Kristin De Silva *Brad Dourif as Chucky (Voice) *Jeremy Sylvers as Ronald Tyler *Andrew Robinson as Sergeant Botnick *Travis Fine as Cadet Lieutenant Colonel Brett C. Shelton *Dakin Matthews as Colonel Cochrane *Donna Eskra as J. Ivers *Burke Byrnes as Sergeant Clark *Matthew Walker as Major Ellis *Dean Jacobson as Harold Aubrey Whitehurst *Peter Haskell as Mr. Sullivan *Alex Vincent as Younger Andy Barclay (archive footage; uncredited during the first part of the movie) External links * Category:1991 release Category:Films Category:Child's play Category:Brad Dourif films